Her Heart, His Soul
by Heaven and Hell's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sakura has the ability to see the past present and future. when she was young itachi put a curse seal on her so people would now she belonged to him. But can she forgive him for what he's done can she get ride of her hate for the Uchihas now SAKURA
1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry i forgot that this was a cross over with pokemon you see i have all of that writen in a book and i totally forgot but like that only pokemon theme is with the pokemon themselves not the trainers, but that is later, later on.

Prologue

Long ago after the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaf in the Land of Fire, there was a boy named Uchiha Itachi. He was a member of the elite Uchiha Clan in the Village hidden in the leaf.

One day Itachi met a little girl named Haruno Sakura. She was a member of the high class Haruno Clan. She was only 8 years old while Itachi was 13. Itachi had a younger brother named Sasuke. He was around the same age as Sakura. Itachi met Sakura one day on one of his mission as an ANBU. Itachi was also the youngest ever to make it in ANBU Rank. Sakura was a very important person to the Hidden Leaf Village. She has a special ability that is only given to a child every Millennium. Her ability was to look into the Past, Present, and Future. She had saved her village from countless wars before, even though she is only at the age of 8. Itachi was given the mission to go save her because she had been kidnapped by a ninja from the Land of Lighting. It was very dangerous. If they got to the border line of the two countries he would be in trouble. But not before long Itachi made it before they crossed the line. If he hadn't another war would have broke out between both countries.

Itachi was sent on the mission alone, even for his age he was considered a protégé for those in his clan and village. Itachi was a very remarkable boy, he graduated for the academy at the age of 6, received his sharingan at 8. At the moment he saved her, Sakura had a vision. Her vision was of the future. When Itachi looked at her he was in shock at what was happening. Though, when Sakura would have a vision her eyes would turn completely green. It was his first encounter with the girl, so he didn't know. He wasn't given too much information about her in his mission. Sakura was also able to see the past, present and future of other people but she wasn't able to see her own. After a while her vision ended. When Sakura came to the iris in her eyes came back, but her eyes were naturally green. When she would have a vision her eyes would just get engulfed in the color. As she officially came to see then looked at the face of her savior. As Itachi looked down at her he saw that she was a little disturbed. He started to get curious about what the little girl was thinking.

"hay, little girl whats wrong?"

"...." all she did was look down from her saviors arms.

"hay i asked you a question" The tone in his voice then became violent from no response.

"... you will commit many sins in your life." With Sakura in her youth even as important as she is to the village, she was still a naïve little girl. As Sakura stared into his eyes she saw the curiosity in him though he wondered if she would tell the Hokage.

"little girl"

"obviously if you came to rescue me you should now my name."

" Fine, Sakura I need you to do me this favor and dont tell the Hokage about this and if you have any other visions about me please come and tell me." All he saw her do was shake her head up and down. On there trip back to the village, Itachi became very interested in her. They then spent the rest of the trip in silence. When they got back Itachi took Sakura straight to the Hospital, just to make sure she wasn't injured or anything. He left her there and went off to the Hokage's tower. As he came into the room the third Hokage was in he reported what he thought were important to him and left.

The next morning, Sakura was up in here room meditating. She and her entire family lived in a big estate. While Sakura was meditating, she had another vision of Itachi. It was him killing his best friend in order to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. The members of the Uchiha Clan wield the Sharingan. The Sharingan is one of many blood-line limits called kekkei Genkai. The kekkei Genkai is passed from Grandparent to Grandchild or parent to child, and Itachi is a very strong member of his Clan.

As she came to she thought that it wasn't surprising that she would have a vision like that about him after the first. After Sakura had the vision, she left her family's estate. It took her a long time to get to the Uchiha Compound. To be specific about two hours. She then went to Itachi's house in his family estate. When she went to his house, she rang the bell. When the door opened it was Itachi.

"Little Sakura by see that you are here you had a vision about me didn't you."

"I wouldn't be here if i didn't." She answered in a most sarcastic tone." From behind Sakura, Itachi saw his little brother, Sasuke running. He was coming home from the academy. He had just enrolled. Sakura had enrolled as well but, privately because she is so important.

"Hi onii-chan whats up..... who is this?"

"Sasuke how could you not now who she is. This Sakura Haruno."

"ow i'm sorry i have heard many things about you but i have never seen you in person. So what are you doing in the uchiha compound?"

"she is here to see me, why dont you do inside" Sasuke nodded his head and bowed to Sakura and than went inside. Itachi then took Sakura for a walk and they talked.

A few days later, Sakura's vision came true. Itachi killed his best friend and obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan. In the evening the Leaf Village police force came to his house. The military police force was founded by the Uchiha Clans first leader in the early days of the village. The police forces asked Itachi were he was last night. They then said that a member of the clan as well as his best friend was found dead this morning and that they were planning an investigation on the incident. As well that last night there was also a meeting for the entire Uchiha Clan last night and Itachi wasn't there. The police force than concluded that Itachi had killed his own friend. ( Im a little lazy and i dont want to write out the whole conversation, you all now how it go's from the show so that should make it easier.)

While all of that was going on, Sasuke was watching. He was really concerned about his big brother. After a while Itachi and the police force got into a big argument. The Sasuke yelled out for Itachi. Itachi then fell to the ground on his knees saying that he did not kill his friend. When the police force heard that they then left. Itachi then looked over at Sasuke wielding the Mangekyo Sharingan, with hatred in his eyes.

When everything was over Sasuke was then called to eat. While he was eating, he was wondering about the type of Sharingan that Itachi wielded. Sasuke than asked his mom and dad. His father said that there are many forms to the Sharingan, that many hold a power of its own. Sasuke's dad then got up and left. Later on that day, Sakura had another vision of Itachi. unknowingly with all the visions Sakura was having of Itachi little did she know that her heart is being tainted. But the visions she had of Itachi had her thinking. She then decided what she wanted to do.

When she saw the vision it was Itachi killing his own clan. But he left one survivor, his brother Sasuke. In the vision he said that Sasuke would be his container that he as well will be able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura then went back to Itachi's house. When she was there she told him. "... maybe you were right when you first said that i would commit a lot of sins."

"Itachi when you leave the village can i go with you?" Itachi was then blown away by the sudden question.

"Little Cherry Blossom what are you saying" Sakura then heard a crake in his voice.

"I want to go with you, i hate this village, they are all just using me. The Hokage, the people and even my own family, they don't care about me. All they care about is my ability." she started to rant at him. For Sakura it was the first time she ever did that. She never opened up to anyone, not even her own parents. To tell the truth she hated them, every single one of them.

Itachi then bent down and layed a kiss on the small childs forehead and with that a bluss layed upon her rosy cheeks.

"For all that i have done and for all that you see i will do you still want to come with me" No doubt after Itachi kills his family he would have to leave. " Look little one let me think about this" as itachi said those words he knocked he out cold. As she fell he picked her up and took her back home. In his mind he knew he would have to make a decision.

The next day Sasuke went to academy. Itachi then hid away from the family finding a perfect time to strike.

Sasuke regretted coming home late from training. When he entered his family's estate, he was running to his house. Then he made a turn and he saw many of family lying died on the ground. When Sasuke saw that, he did not notice that people were watching him. It was Itachi and Sakura. When Sasuke saw his aunt and uncle on the ground, he immediately ran home. While Sakura was watching him, she looked a little sad for him. But when Sakura made that face, Itachi saw her. He knew she was weak and her only ability was to see the past, present and future. Itachi was very curious about her. He was still thinking of what he should do with her.

When Sasuke got home he started yelling for his mother and father. Sasuke then started running around the house searching for them. Then he made it in front of the back room, it was too silent. When Sasuke opened the door he saw his parents dead on the floor. From the floor Sasuke saw a silhouette. When he looked up, he saw his older brother thinking at least he is alive. Sasuke then started to cry. He asked what the meaning of this was. He was to caught up in how this happened. Sasuke then took a step forward, but when he did Itachi threw a shuriken at him. It grazed his shoulder but he started to bleed. He then fell to the floor. While Sasuke was on the floor he started to mutter the word "WHY" a lot.

Itachi then started to walk towards Sasuke. When Sasuke notice he got up from the floor and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. Sasuke then ran out of the house crying. He then started running to get out of the compound. But Sasuke was falling a lot. The tears in his eyes were causing him trouble to see. Sasuke then made it to the corner of were he first saw everyone dead. Itachi then appeared in front of him. He then said that father deserved what he got because of his consistent arguments. When Itachi finished he closed his eyes. But when he opened them he wielded the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke then looked into his eyes and saw everything that Itachi did to there clan while he was away at the academy . When it all finished, Sasuke then screamed in terror as loud as he could. Itachi then said that one day that Sasuke will also wield the Mangekyo Sharingan but there is a special condition.

Sasuke then said stuttering saying "special condition?"

"Yes, the condition…. is that you have to kill your best friend." Sasuke then said

"so you were the one that the killed the man that the police force was talking about?"

Itachi replied "Yes… he was more than a friend, he was like an older brother to me. But he meet the conditions I needed to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan". Then from afar Sakura was watching them. She saw that they were talking, but in the midst of there conversation she started to cry. But Itachi saw her. He was still thinking of what he would do with her. Itachi then said that for Sasuke to become stronger, that he would have to live in fear, hatred and sorrow. That he should turn that hatred into strength to harness it and become stronger. Itachi then told Sasuke that under the seventh tile to the right in the Nakano Shrine there lies the secret to the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi also said then there will be three people who would wield that power. When Itachi stopped talking Sasuke then fainted.

When Sasuke fell on the floor Sakura wiped her tears and walked home. She walked home alone. Itachi didn't even bother to respond to her request or even say good-bye before he left the village.

When Itachi left the uchiha compound he then went to Sakura's estate. When Sakura got home she saw fire in the air and ran in. Her whole estate was on fire. She then ran to her house in confusion. While she was running she saw everyone died on the ground. When she got home she immediately ran to her room. When she opened the door she saw Itachi on her bed.

"I never saw thins happen, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" she saw screaming in a state of confusion. But in her mind she didn't care. Her family was only using her for her ability. They never really loved her. All they wanted was to be famous in the village. Not even her parents loved or cared for her. They were barely home for her at all. But Sakura asked "WHY?"

"this is for you as well as Sasuke to get stronger, you my sweet cherry blossom are strong mentally no physically." He also said the same words to Sakura as he said to Sasuke, to grow hatred against him. "is there anything you would like to say before i leave." She then looked at Itachi with tears falling down her eyes and said no. Itachi then told Sakura to come closer to him. When she came near him Itachi started to make hand signs. He then laid his hand on top of her chest.

It then took a moment. Itachi then lifted his hand. Sakura then saw that he made a curse seal. She also saw that there was a red rose on her chest. When she saw it she then asked what the meaning for this was. Itachi then said that he would not take her with him but in 5 years he would come back to get her. Also when the mark opens it will warn her in a month before he comes. When it is completely open he will appear.

The mark was also a portion of Itachi's power and when it is completely open Sakura will gain that power. Also the power of the seal will double year after year so she can become stronger. But it was no excuse for her to not get stronger on her own.

When Itachi finished talking, Sakura then fainted due to the seals immense power. She then fell to the floor. After she fell, Itachi got up and put Sakura on the bed. The next morning Sakura found herself in the hospital. She saw that a medical ninja and the Third Hokage was there. They did not notice that Sakura had woken up.

"hokage-sama this same incident has occured to Uchiha Sasuke. He was found on the ground unconscious in the Uchiha estate. He is in another room resting right now."

When Sakura heard that she then left the room. But the Hokage saw her but he just wanted to let her be. He though that this was a hard time for both Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura then started walking around the Hospital. She then stopped and saw Sasuke at a corner. He was eavesdropping on two nurses talking. They were just talking about that how he was the last survivors of his clan. Sakura then saw that Sasuke was getting angry.

Sakura then went up to Sasuke. She said that the same thing had happen to her clan last night. Sasuke then saw that he wasn't alone. She then told him that Itachi was the one who did it. Sakura then started to cry so she could deceive his eyes. Sakura still could not understand why Itachi had left her. Her left her in this Hell she was to call home. She thought that even if she was weak that he could train her. But she didn't think that she would be a burden trying to run away from the village. Sakura then told

Sasuke what Itachi had told her. Sasuke then said that he told him the same thing.

Sakura then saw Itachi's face while staring at Sasuke. She couldn't feel that the results were uncanny of how she saw Itachi in Sasuke. She then started to get mad and then she snapped. She yelled out "I Hate You Damn Uchiha's." Sakura then ran back to her medical room. Whiling running she saw that Sasuke confused. When Sakura got back she heard the medical ninja tell the Hokage about the cures seal they found on her chest. The Hokage then said that that was never there before. When he saw her he then asked her if he could she.

When he saw it he was in shock by the color and the immense power of chakra put into it. The Hokage then asked Sakura who put that seal on her. She then replied that it just appeared after the fire. That was the only thing she told him. She didn't want to tell him everything that itachi said or else he would have the village on high alert upon his arrival in five Hokage didn't believe her but he let it go for the moment.

Moments later Sakura then saw Sasuke run out of the Hospital. She saw that he was running in the direction of his clan. She then asked the Hokage where Uchiha Sasuke would live now. The Hokage then said that it has already been arranged for him to live in an apartment.

Sakura then asked where she would live. The Hokage then said that the same would be arranged for her as well. Sakura then yelled "NO." She then said that she wanted to stay in her estate that she wanted everything to be cleaned up. She then said that she wanted there to be shrines for her lost ones. The Hokage then felt sorry for her and granted her, her wish.

Sakura then left the room again. She stuck out of the Hospital she then ran the direction to her estate. When she got there she saw smoke in the air from the fire last night. Sakura then went inside, she started walking around to see the damage that was done.

****

Sasuke then made it to his estate. When he got there, the sky was dark and had gray clouds forming as if the world was a waist land. Sasuke then went inside and started to walk around. Every corner he went to reminded him of what had happened. In his mind he wanted to believe that nothing had happened. That in the morning, when he would walk to school his aunt would say hi and offer him some sweets for later. But all he saw know was nothing, everything was broken. Sasuke then walked slowly to his house, trying to face the fact of what just happened.

While Sasuke was walking, it started to rain. When he got to his house he went inside. When he went into the hallway, he heard a noise. When he heard it he ran. He then stated to call out mom and dad. When he got to the source of the noise Sasuke found himself in the kitchen. He saw that it was a stray cat that found its way from the rain. Sasuke then felt sad again. He thought that that they were still alive. Sasuke then continued walking through the house. Then he made his way to the back room where Itachi had killed his parents. When Sasuke went inside he saw that the outlines of the dead bodies had been taped.

Sasuke then touched the patched up wound that Itachi made. He then got made and ran out of the house to the family lake. Sasuke then sat at the end of the pier, trying to cool down. He then looked at the water, when he saw his reflection he then saw Itachi's face. Sasuke then got mad again. He then jumped of the pier into the water. In his mind, Sasuke then decided that he would do what his brother had said. That he should harness that hate against him and turn it into strength.

While Sakura was walking around she saw that most of her estate was already cleaned up. All she saw left there was some houses burned down to the ground. When Sakura turned to the corner to her house she suddenly heard crying. Sakura then stated to run. She then made it to one of the houses that seemed to survive the fire. When she went up the stares, the crying got louder from beyond the door. She then barged into the house hitting the door numerous times. When she got in she then ran up the stares. She then ran into one of the rooms. On the floor all curled up she saw her 5-year old cousin, Haruno Sora.

When he looked up he saw Sakura. She then ran to him and hugged him.

"Sakura onee-chan what hicc happened hicc"

"Sora our clan had died, the person responsible was uchiha Itachi" Sakura spoke those words with venom in her mouth. "Sora how did you survive all this?"

"I was about to go to sleep when i heard screaming outside i ran to my room and hid under the bed. I must have slept there until morning" more tears came out for his small eyes.

Sakura then yelled out "Come out, I know you were following me!" Then out came out an ANBU Black Op.

"Lady Sakura shall i take him to the hospital?"

Sakura replied "Please do so." The ANBU Black Op then picked up Sora and left. Sakura did not like the idea that she was being watched but she new it couldn't be helped. She was an important person to the village.

The next day Sasuke went to the Academy. He was still not able to take what happened. Then from behind him Sasuke heard two of his classmates talking about him. He heard them talk about the Uchiha Clan. That he was the only survivor. Sasuke then got mad and got up. He was going out the back entrance. When he was going up the stairs he then heard them also talk about the Haruno Clan. One of the boys said that his father said that there was not only one survivor, but two. He then said "one was The Time-Space Teller Haruno Sakura and the other was Haruno Sora. They say that he way found the next day after the incident." When Sasuke heard that there was another survivor other then them two he was in shock. Then when Sasuke made it to the back door he then stopped. He took a deep breath and then opened the door.

But when he opened the door he saw Sakura. Sakura had just enrolled into the academy. Usually she would have been homeschooled but she didn't want that anymore. Sakura no longer wanted to live the easy life. She wanted to live the life of a true Shinobi, to get A and B rank missions. That's the life she wants. When Sasuke saw her she had the expression on her face as if she didn't like him. But Sasuke was still confused.

Sasuke then got out of the way to let her through. Then the Sensei came in and introduced her to the class. When the sensei introduced her everyone stated to talk. They all murmured about having her in the classroom. After that Sasuke then left the room and Sakura saw him. The Sensei then assigned Sakura her seat. Everyone then noticed that it was the one right next to Sasuke.

While Class was going on Sasuke had went to the lake that he would always train at. Know that lake has lots of memories to him. Sasuke then sat down at the pier again. He would always do that. Sasuke then stated to think about Itachi again. There looking at the water Sasuke then decided that he would be an avenger for his Clan. To kill his brother for what he did.

Later on Sasuke then went back to class. When he went in he saw that it was lunch time and that the sensei had left for a while. But when he got in he also notices that Sakura was sitting in the seat right next to his. When Sasuke was walking to his seat he was nerves. He tried his best to impress Sakura. But she ignores him. Even thought all that has happened Sasuke still likes Sakura.

All the other girls in the class liked Sasuke and all the boys liked Sakura. They are very popular in the Academy. Sasuke would try his very best at everything but Sakura would always beat him. Sasuke was vey envious but he's trying his best to be strong. Time then went by fast.

Thank you Thank you the prologe is done. the real story starts in the next chapter cant wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Sasuke are now 13 years old. Sakura's cousin Sora is now 10. It is now the final year for them in the Academy. Throughout the years everyone had gotten stronger and Sora had entered the Academy when he turned 8. As the years went on Both Sakura and Sasuke have gotten stronger. How the years have allowed Konoha's Cherry Blossom to grow, some may not see it now but Sakura is now able to become the fifth Hokage. Sasuke has gotten stronger, but not as much that can even reach Sakura's ability. Now the time is near for everyone to take there final exams and leave the academy. In there Class there is a kid a named Uzumaki Naruto. He is a real trouble maker in the class. He is also the child that contained the nine-tailed demon for inside him it lies. To others it is known as the Kyuubi.

But for he himself does not know that, that horrid beast lays deep inside his. When he was younger not many people would go near him and he didn't have any parents growing up. One day Naruto snuck out of the classroom. He pulled a prank on the Hokage faces and covered them all in paint. But after a while he got caught by Iruka-Sensei. He is a sensei at the Academy. He is also a Chuunin. When Iruka caught Naruto he then brought him back to the Academy all tied up. "Naruto why in the world would you of all people paint the Hokage faces. That to me shows disrespect towards wanting to become one."

"ow come on iruka-sensei it was just a joke."

"well that joke is going to cost you, this afternoon after class you are going back there and clean all four Hokage faces and since you missed the transformation test i think it would be fair the whole...."

"Shut Up!" Sakura's voice then stop in anger. "dont you dare punish us for that assholes behavior." this time Sakura was really pissed. She hated the way Naruto acted it made her sick to her stomach. She foresaw his past a long time ago, she never could understand how he could still smile. But she knew that his stupid jokes were a cry for attention.

"What did you say?" Iruka and the rest of the class were left in shock of my words.

"you heard me, I said dont you dare Punish us for that ASSHOLES behavior. I swear if you make us take that test again i will throw outside this window." she was then pointing at the window at the far end of the room. There classroom was at the top floor of the academy, which was about 3 or 4 stories high.(in my book that one big building.)

Iruka then got scared as well as everyone else in the class.

"fine then Naruto you are to take the test now alone." When he was ready and did the transformation. But it wasnt of what Iruka would have wanted to expect. He did his Sexy Justu. Iruka was then blown away by Naruto's stupidity. Sakura then got up and went down the stairs. She then stood in front of Naruto and punched him in the face. Everyone in the class then got scared, even Sasuke.

"I am sick and tired of the way you act, if your not going to take the academy seriously then you should just drop out and for once grow up." there was a horse tone in her voice unlike any other. Sakura was truly pissed.

When Sakura said that is almost crushed Naruto's spirit but it didn't. Throughout the years naruto had gotten used to Sakura's harsh critics.

"well to bad for you im not going to drop out, one day im going to be the Hokage."

"well then if you have the balls to be the next hokage be my guest, but let me tell you, you will not understand what it truly means to be hokage untill everything is taken away. To be Hokage, to sacrifice your life for a stupid reason, to save this god forsaken village. It all makes me sick to the point i don't want to be here anymore." The whole room stood in silence for about a good minute but that minute didn't last. "Im leaving" and with that sakura left in a blink of an eye." When she left everyone stayed silent. Everyone could not believe Sakura's words but they all knew that she was mean. But not that mean.

Later on it was time for the graduation test. Everyone did wonderfully except for Naruto. When it was his turn he had to do at least five Shadow Clones. When he did, he was only one who did one Shadow Clone and it was pathetic. The teachers that were grading the test were Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei. It was Naruto's third time taking the test but Iruka did not pass him and Naruto was trying his best this time. Iruka then said that all other students were able to do what was required but Naruto was only able to make one and it's pathetic. Iruka then did not let him Graduate and Naruto would have to repeat the Academy again.

Naruto then left the room sad. This time he was really trying his best but for him the Shadow Clone Justu is just too had for him to master. When the day was coming to an end Mizuki went to Naruto's house to cheer him up. They talked to each other on the porch. Mizuki then felt sorry for Naruto and said that Iruka means well but to him you just need to try harder. When Mizuki told him that he was still depressed by the fact that he failed and he would have to do the academy again.

After that Mizuki told Naruto a secret for him to pass. Later on in Iruka's house he was thinking about whether or not he should have passed Naruto. Then Mizuki came knocking on his door. When Iruka opened the door Mizuki said out of breathe that Naruto Stoll the Ancient Scroll of Sealing. When Iruka heard what Mizuki had said they then went running to the Third Hokage.

When they got there, there was a big group of chuunin. In the group one said "If that scroll gets into the wrong hands we're done. That ancient scroll has many forbidden Jutsu's written down and secrets about the village that were written down by the First and Second Hokage themselves." Then out of the Shadows Sakura came out "aww crybabies lost something boo hoo. Sakura enjoys making fun of people misery at the worst possible moment.

"you this is all your fault isn't it your duty tell us if you see something like this happens." One man actually had the hugest balls to say that to sakura. As well as a disgusted tone as well but with that comment blew her top.

"WHO, WHO THE HELL SAID YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" this time venom was really spewing from her voice. "last i checked i don't have to report anything i see to you. For all i care this village can burn to the ground and you can all die in it like my family did. Or would you rather i save you the misery of burning alive while i kill you right here and now."

"fo- forgive me lady Sakura i was way out of term talking to you that way."

"hmf for all i care you all should just rot in hell even without me here you should have that scroll heavily guarded."

"Sakura that is enough how can you say those awful word to the people of this village." The third hokage was gravely angered with her. "so are you going to tell us or not where naruto is?" the Hokage was more likely commanding than asking her.

"no" she knew what he was implying but she really didnt care. The Hokage then gave out a sigh and scattered everyone. When everyone left the Hokage asked what the outcome would be. All Sakura's reply was replied with an attitude "Go look in your crystal" and left. The Third then left to watch.

When The Third left, so did Sakura. She went to go find Iruka to tell him where Naruto was. She also told him to hurry. Iruka then rushed over there as fast as he could. But when she told Iruka she was a little curious by the way he was in a hurry to find him. Also when all the Chuunin left she saw that Mizuki went to the direction were Naruto was in as if he already knew. Sakura then followed Iruka.

Flashback:

"Iruka wait,stop" there was a bit of exhaustion in her voice.

"Sakura what are you doing here." Iruka was a bit surprised that she was actually following him.

"im here to tell you where naruto is, so just listen to me, he is deep in the forest where that old wilted trees lay. there you will find him in a field with a small cabin, now go."

"but why would you tell me this when you refuse to tell the Hokage?"

"I refuse to answer that, now go? with that order he left.

End of Flashback.

A while later Iruka found Naruto thanks to Sakura. But he saw that Naruto was training. Iruka then went up to Naruto. When Naruto turned around he said "So you finally caught me huh, Iruka-Sensei." When Naruto said that he was confused also, that he was all the way out here training. A while later Sakura caught up with them but she stayed hidden in the mist of the trees.

"Naruto what in gods name gave you the idea to take the ancient sealing scroll?"

"huh Mizuki sensei said that this scroll would help me learn the shadow clone justu" When Naruto told him he was in shock.

"Mizuki why would Mizuki tell you to look at that scroll any way naruto give me that scroll it is dangerous to have it way out here." Then from behind came out Mizuki, he had two Demon Wind Shuriken on his back.

"No naruto dont listen to iruka give me the scroll." Naruto then got confused. He didn't know who to give the scroll to. Naruto then stood there for a while in a state of confusion. Mizuki then got impatient and got one of the Shuriken's from his back and threw it at Naruto. The Shuriken then went fast through the air. When it hit blood came out. Naruto then thought that he was dead but when he opened his eye's he saw Iruka on top of him. The Shuriken hit him on his back. Iruka then got up in pain and took the Shuriken out of his back. He then told Naruto to run. Naruto then ran off with the scroll. When he left Iruka then threw the Shuriken back at Mizuki but it missed. Mizuki then chased after Naruto.

When Naruto ran Sakura chased after him so did Iruka after Mizuki. While Mizuki was searching for Naruto, Sakura made it up to him. When he saw her he was scared but also glad to see her. They both then landed in an open area.

"naruto you twit give me the scroll, do you now how much trouble you have caused." When Naruto heard that he thought that it was Mizuki transformed as Sakura to deceive him. Naruto then hit Sakura in her stomach to see if it was really her. Sakura then fell to the ground. She then glared at Naruto and got up in pain. When she got up she punched Naruto in his face and grabbed him by his shirt. "You thought I was that fool Mizuki. He tricked you into getting The Ancient Scroll of Sealing for him so he can run away with it and then kill you and what's inside of you." Naruto then got confused when Sakura said "and what's inside of you."

Naruto the asked Sakura what she meant. Sakura then told Naruto that The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is sealed inside him from the first day it has appeared in the Leaf Village Twelve years ago. When he heard that he was shocked he thought maybe that was the reason his childhood was awful and everyone hated him. Sakura then told Naruto to give her the scroll again. Naruto then gave her the scroll now, since he knew it wasn't Mizuki. Sakura then got a log and transformed it into the scroll. She then told Naruto to take it and find Iruka and Mizuki but don't get caught. Sakura then left with the real scroll to take it to The Third.


	3. Chapter 3

hi hi chapter 3

Naruto then left after Sakura to search for them. When he found them Naruto hid behind a tree. He overheard them talking.

"Why, why would you protect that boy?" Mizuki's voice was engulfed in rage. Iruka was on the ground hurt all covered in blood. "Why he is the one that killed your parents when you were young."

"it wasn't him who killed my parents those many years ago it was the nine tailed fox he was a baby at the time." Naruto then stood in fear because they were talking about a beast sealed inside his body. But Iruka didn't judge him of who he was like everyone else. In a way he was like Naruto. He also grew up without a family. When he grew up he too did a lot of pranks to get other peoples attention.

He was the first to accept Naruto for who he really is. Iruka then got sick of waiting. He was actually stalling for Naruto to escape. Mizuki then took out his last shuriken and threw it at Iruka. The shuriken then went flying threw the air. It then hit someone but this time it wasn't Iruka. It was Naruto, this time he was the one protecting Iruka. Naruto then got hit the same way Iruka did when Mizuki threw the first one. Naruto then on top of his Sensei started to cry. He never realized why Iruka was so kind to him. He also took him out to eat, play and hang out but Naruto was a little to blind by the happiness to see why. Naruto then got up and took the Demon Shuriken out of his back. "don't you ever, EVER lay a hand on my Sensei."

Naruto then threw the shuriken to the ground and did hand signs. Then all around him were his Shadow Clones. When Naruto released the Jutsu about one hundred clones appeared. Iruka then said still on the ground "this is what you must have been practicing." When all the clones surrounded Mizuki he then got scared. The clones then ran to Mizuki and they all beat him up.

****

Back at the Village all the Chuunin were gathered up again. They all complained that they couldn't find Naruto.

"it's all right Iruka found Naruto" The Third said it with ease to his voice.

****

When morning came Mizuki was on the ground all beaten up. Iruka then looked at him with disgust thinking that he was a fellow shinobi. Naruto and Iruka then moved away from him, Iruka then told Naruto to close his eyes. After a while he told Naruto to open them. When he looked up Naruto saw that Iruka's put his headband on him. "Congratulations you pass, you are now a ninja." When Naruto heard that he then got so happy he hugged Iruka-Sensei to the ground.

From afar Sakura was watching. She had the scroll attached to her back. All she did was stand there looking at the heart warming scene she knew would make her sick. When the sun started to rise she left without a smile on her face. In her heart she really didn't care for anything anymore. Minutes later Sakura appeared in front of the Hokage knelling with the scroll in her arms. She then got up with no emotion on her face what so ever. " so your precious scroll is back, i recommend this time its actually guarded and that it won't find it's way to another imbecile." Later on Naruto went home and Iruka took Mizuki to the Hokage. The Third then called for Sakura. When she appeared she picked Mizuki up and took him to the Leaf Village Maximum Security Prison.

3 weeks went by fast since then.

Today is the day all the new Genin have to take there pictures for profile. All the Genin are lined up one by one at the top of the Hokages tower. The first to take there picture was Sasuke, then Sakura, Naruto and so on. When Sasuke took his picture he had a cold expression on his face. The Photographer felt awkward to ask him to smile so he just took the picture. When he finished Sakura came up. When they were passing each Sakura murmured under her tongue "You Damn Uchiha." Sasuke then turned around in confusion when he heard her. When Sakura sat down to take her picture Sasuke then left. He never really understood Sakura when she says that or rather why. While Sakura was taking her place for the photo she gave the photographer a cold expression as well but it was darker than Sasuke's. Sakura gave a sad face as if all the joy was gone from the world or rather just her world. When the photographer saw her it gave him a cold chill down his back.

The chill stayed there until the photo was done. When Sakura got up Naruto came. His face was covered with face paint. Sakura wasn't in a playful mood so she walked passed by him fast to take off the paint without him noticing. When he sat down the photographer thought at least there's a decent kid who knows how to smile. When Naruto was finished he asked for a mirror to see if the paint didn't mess up but when he saw his face he was so confused. He didn't know what happened or rather when the face paint came of. Then he saw another person come up for there picture and he then left. He didn't know one bit that Sakura took it off.

Another week then went by fast.

Today is now the day that all the Genin are put into there groups. Each are put in a four man group that consists of two boys and one girl and also the Sensei that is assigned to them. All the Genin have to meet up in there classroom. The first one there was Sakura. Sakura is a morning person sometimes. Other days when she has nothing else to do, she sleeps in. Sakura arrived at the Academy at five in the morning. The sun was starting to rise. But before she left she made breakfast for Sora before he went to School.

As the morning went on, Sasuke showed up. When he came in he notices that Sakura was there as well. When he noticed her she turned around. Sakura didn't expect to see Sasuke there either. Once Sakura saw Sasuke she asked "what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura was in a good mood so she at least responded.

"i got here at 5 and had nothing else to do is that a problem."

"well yeah who has nothing to do at 5 in the morning you should be asleep at that time. Any way mind if i join you."

"well since i am in a good moon and it is early in the morning, no i don't mind." Sasuke then sat down and was kind of nerves. He didn't know why, he always sat next to her in class or maybe the fact that he was never alone with her in a room before. Sakura then turned and faces the window.

An hour later Sasuke was wondering to ask Sakura why she always said 'you damn Uchiha' to him. Just when he was about to ask people started to come into the room. Sakura then said "it's about to get noisy and that you should go back to your seat, if no, there would be even more noise with some of the other boys."(sorry i have a habit of saying if no) Some boys in the class like Sakura and made noise about it as well with the girls. Sakura didn't want to be bothered. Sasuke then got up and went to his seat. When Naruto came in he sat near the front. Shikamaru then came in and asked Naruto why he was there because he saw that he didn't pass the exam. Naruto then showed off that he did pass the exam. Then Ino came into the room. She then went down to Sasuke. She asked if she could sit with him. Then all of the girls started to argue that they wanted to sit with Sasuke.

Naruto then got jealous because he wanted girls over him like that. Then Naruto stood bending down on the table in front of Sasuke. The girls were mad, they didn't like the fact that Naruto could stand up to Sasuke in that way. Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a strict stupid look on his face. Sakura then had a quick vision. After a while it finished, Sakura then got up from her seat and went toward Sasuke and Naruto. They both had eye contact going on for a while. The guy in back of Naruto pushed him back. When Naruto was falling Sakura grabbed Sasuke and pulled him towards her. Sakura pulled him so far towards her it liked like they were going to kiss.

Naruto then fell into Sasuke's seat. Everyone was then in shock. Sasuke and Sakura then started to blush. "what was that for." Naruto was in total confusion. Sakura then let go of Sasuke.

"you should be thankful or the first person you would kiss would be a boy. Both of you, also if I didn't do that you would have got beaten to a pulp by all of the girls in the class. Again your lucky I was in a good mood you damn Uchiha." Sakura then went to the bottom of the room.

When Sakura made it to the door Iruka came in "sit down everyone I will now divide you all into groups." He then saw that Sakura was in front of him.

"I'm leaving, I already now who's in my team and frankly I'm mad." Sakura then left. She went home to change her cloths into something that could show the sealed red rose. she had that habit, she didn't care that people saw it but she never did tell anyone what it really meant. Sakura then left and went to sleep on a roof where it was nice, peaceful and quiet.

****

Iruka was now announcing the teams, he was on Team 7. He announced "Team 7…. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Naruto then got mad, "why do I had to be on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke?" Iruka replied that it was determined by the knowledge of each person into teaming them up. He said that Sakura got the highest and Sasuke got the second highest. Naruto got the worst grade in the whole entire class. Teams are paired up to see how smart and strong each individual to help the others on the team. Naruto was still mad, "so what the deal with Sakura. Is she really that important to be leaving class so early?" Sasuke was sitting right across from Naruto saying in his mind i_f only you new what time she came here_.

"yes, she is…. She no longer has any reason to stay in the academy."

"what do you mean by that?"

"Sakura is stronger than everyone of us in this class as well as this school. she is also a very important person to the village as some of you may already now."

"Iruka sensei why is that?"

"naruto you should already now this but any way Sakura has the ability to look into the past, present and future. She saved the village from many wars. Up to now she has become very strong, strong enough to become the next Hokage." Naruto then stood in shock that she could become the next Hokage.

"but sadly Sakura does not wish to become Hokage because of the tragic accident that happened 5 years ago." Back to the roof Sakura then woke up and left. Back at the Academy Iruka was saying that the Hokage says "that she gets most of her strength from the mark on her chea……" Then out of no were Sakura popped out and slapped Iruka to the ground. "who gave you the right to talk about me so freely, you now the penalty." Sakura then turned to everyone "just forget what he said" But everyone then saw the curse seal on her chest. When she noticed she then covered it with her hand. Sakura then headed for the door but Naruto stopped her "why dont you want to become the next hokage, thats my dream." that statement was all it took to make her stop in her footsteps. All she did now was stand in place. "why cant you understand your dream is not my dream, you have your own goals and i have mine."

"so what are your goals then all mighty Sakura." everyone then staired at her come to think of it she never even mentioned anything at all.

"a....aa.....my goal what is my goal? what is my life meant to do in this world....?" then all of a sudden her beautiful green eyes went black, she was starting to tremble and the seal was becoming brighter. All she did was stand there in that cold, dark moment that seemed to much like her own personal hell just taking over her whole body.

"a.... ah....ahh.. my goal.... my life what does it mean." a single tear then rode down the side of her beautiful porcelain cheek.

Everyone all sat there in shock, all from the amazement of a very rare moment of weakness Sakura was showing. but not for very long. Sasuke then got up from his seat and ran down the stairs to Sakura.

"Sakura, SAKURA whats happening to you." sasuke was now in front of her with worry in his eyes. After a quick shaking she came back.

"ah its nothing just forget about it!" she then shoved him off and ran out the door.

"I-Iruka sensei what just happened?" Those were the only words that singly came out of his mouth for the rest of the day.

"I dont know Naruto i dont know."

____________________

**tee hee theres chapter 3 for you please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is dedicated to Miss Tear-Chan Thank you for your kind Reviews and Today being July 23 Happy Birthday Sasuke-Kun_**

**_And yes July 23 is Sasukes' official birthday_**

"ha.......haa..... what the hell happened to me back there, this has never happened before?!" Sakura was now running home from the academy.

_'sakura SAKURA whats happening to you' Sasukes words were going around inside her head while she was running._

_"I wish i knew what was happening to me sasuke."_

Later on Sasuke and Naruto went back to the classroom to meet there Sensei. They were both getting annoyed. They had to wait for three hours. As well as everyone had already meet there Sensei. Mean while Team 7's Sensei was with the Hokage. The Hokage was searching for Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to show the Sensei who they are. When he showed him Naruto and Sasuke he was surprised to have the Nine-tailed kid and the heir to the Uchiha Clan. The Third then found Sakura on the top of a roof sleeping with the same cloths as earlier. The Sensei was even more surprised to see her on his team.

"so is that the curse seal mark." the sensei was very curious about the form. ITs very rare to see a seal in a the form of a flower.

"yes it is, look we have no idea how that got there, but i could tell that an enormous amount is being stored there. Sakura refuses to tell us anything about it so i ask you to perform a counter sealing justu on it to suppress its power, we cannot be to careless with these things."

THey then looked at the crystal ball again and saw that Sakura was staring at them. they then saw her mouthing some words to them.

"..........., she knows already." She then got up and left for the Academy. When she got their Sasuke saw her. When Sakura came in she stayed in the hallway. Minutes later the Sensei then arrived and saw that Sakura was waiting for him.

Sakura then saw that there Sensei was Hatake Kakashi. For a quick moment her eyes flashed green and she looked into her sensei's past. Once she finished she hugged him. Sakura had the habit of doing that when she see's into that person's past. Kakashi then stood there in confusion. After talking a while Sakura then touched his left eye that was covered by his headband protector. Kakashi had a very special eye which was being covered by the protector.

"what makes you think i will let you perform the counter sealing justu."

"...? so you know. the hokage has given me permission to do so."

"Of course i know when i have a vision of the present time it allows me to see events that are happening at that very moment. And i dont care if even the elders told you you can do it, your not laying one finger on me."

"we'll im not going threw with it, im kind of scared what you might do, im also scared that you might castrate me."

"hahaha well i have done that once to a man."

"........."

"im kidding" After a while they started to walk towards the classroom. Meanwhile Naruto was still getting annoyed so he got the chalk board eraser and put it at the top of the slide door so when someone comes in it'll fall on them. When Naruto finished someone came to the door. It was Sakura. She popped her head in the room while opening the door. The eraser then feel on her head.

Then Kakashi came in and made his first impression on Sasuke and Naruto. "morons" When the eraser hit Sakura she blew a fuse. There was chalk all over Sakura, after the incident that happened this morning she didn't even want to look at these guys, lets alone there two. But the words sasuke said were still echoing inside sakura's head. Sakura then bent her head down with a dark look on her face. She then walked towards Naruto and immediately grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back and forth. "you think this is funny. What if I did a harsh prank on you, you wouldn't like it at all. The last time someone pulled a prank on me never saw light again." Naruto was scared shitless and then he was then trying to say that it was meant for. Sakura then interrupted and said "for who Kakashi" sakura interrupted. "If you couldn't be patient then you just should have left." Sakura then froze and fell to the ground. she then put her hand on her cheast, there was s sudden pain that was coming from there. Kakashi then paniced a little "is it activating." Sakura then got up and smacked him. " why would you ask something like that!" She then went out the door and left. Sakura then went to another place to try and relax after what just happened.

"come on follow me" Kakashi was then holding his cheek after that hard smack sakura have him. Later on they ended up in the same place sakura was. (for those who may not get it its the spot they actually go afterwords to talk.)

Kakashi then sat down on the fence. Naruto and Sasuke then sat down on the stairs next to sakura even though they were scared out of there minds now.

"Ok lets do a little exercise and introduce ourselves. I'll go first, My name is Hatake Kakashi and the rest you dont need to know, next ... Sakura"

"Fuck off"

"pissy, pissy ok next, Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and i only have one goal and that is to kill a certain someone...." sasuke was not very comfortable talking about it.

"are you still on that, let it go already" sakura then got up and looked down at sasuke. "let it go already" she looked like she was about to cry and left.

"ok lets stop with the intros and leave and one more thing tomorrow i will be testing you three so dont eat or your regret it." they then left.

while sakura left she went home. when she got there she noticed that Sora wasn't home yet. She then thought that it was a great opportunity to get them. Sakura then made her way to the forest in the back of her home. As she was walking she made her way up to a big temple. As she stood in front of it the word 'Haruno' was imprinted on it she then went in. while she walked in the flameless candles started to light up to show the way of were sakura was looking for. When sakura made her way to the end of the path she saw a small shrine holding a box. As she walked up to it, she picked it up and opened it. When she opened it music started to play and she saw tiny little charms. Inside the charms were the so called pokemon gardians that have watched the Haruno clan for thousands of years. They were passed down from heir to heir each generation and know it was sakuras turn.

**Flashback:**

**"**daddy, daddy i want to play, i want to play, can you please take them out." a three year old sakura was begging her father.

"ok sweety" he then took out three charms and out came Suicune, Entei and Raikou.

"yay come on lets play." the three then started to run around and play with the little girl who was the child of there master.

**End of Flashback**

"Suicune, Entei, Raikou i hope you remember me." Sakura said with a saddened face. They were her family's most trusted guardians.

Suicune the blue leopord-like pokemon with white rhombus-shaped spots and a white underside. With his two white streamer-like tails and a purple cape that resembles a northern aurora or a flowing river. It has a hexagon-shaped crest on its forehead and has cat-like paws.

Entei the lion-like pokemon covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back. Entei has white paws and black cuff-like bands on its legs, It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead.

and lastly Raikou the yellow tiger-like pokemon with black stripes that resemble lightning bolts and a white under-side. Raikou has a skinny, light-blue tail with a star-shaped formation at the end. Raikou appears to have a purple cape that is supposedly made of thunderclouds. Most of Raikou's face is white with a light-blue "X" on its face and a gray crest on its forehead. Raikou has red eyes and long fangs in its upper jaws that make its appearance similar to the sabre-tooth cat.

Sakura then took the box and left the temple. She then went to one of the training grounds that lay right outside of the village. She then took out the box with all the charms in them. There were about 26 charms in all. As she look at the box she then closed her eyes to concentrate putting chakra in them.

The charms then started to float in the air and take form. Each staff symbolized each of the pokemon in them, so it is easier to identify them. Sakura then called for Moltres to come.(Ok we have all practically seen pokemon so i will not describe them that much)

"Ok everyone i will be right back dont make to much of a commotion." Sakura then got on Moltres' back and flew away for a sec. As sakura made her way back to the village on Moltres she was looking for Sasuke and Naruto. It took a while to find Naruto but she managed. "Asshole look up." From fear naruto did, he noticed it was Sakura on some kind of creature.

"Sa-Sakura what is that thing?!" Naruto was amazed out of his mind.

"what this is, is none of your concern for now. Anyway look tomorrow is the big test that will actually decide if we can become genin so i need you to actually word for it tomorrow, got that." words with venom were spiewing out of sakuras mouth.

gulp "got that." Sakura then flew away on Moltres to find Sasuke.

Again it took awhile to find sasuke but what sakura didn't expect was to find her at his house. "moltres wait right here." she then went inside the house to find the reason of why he was there.

"Sakura-nee whats up." The really exited Sora jumped on top of sakura.

"Sora why is Sasuke here with you?"

"Ow actually i asked him to come here to help me with kunai training." said the ow so now innocent looking boy.

"Sora is you need help with training then you should just ask me."

"but your always busy."

"im sorry sora i just cant help it."

"its ok."

"ok im sorry again but i have to take sasuke with me somewhere." From the shadows sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"and where are we going sakura." said sasuke as he was now being pulled by sakura out the door of her house.

"just wait and see."

As they went outside Sasuke saw moltres "what is that?"

"thats moltres, he's one of many of my guardians." Sakura said with cheer in her voice.

"one of many, just how much are there."

"umm.. i don't know actually about 23 and counting."

"Holy crap"

"come on i'll show you." Sakura then put her fingers to her mouth and made a whistle. Moments later Articuno and Zapdos came flying in there direction. "Articuno, Zapdos sweethearts this way." Sakura was now waving her hand for the birds to land her way. When they landed Sakura found her way on top of Moltres. "well what are you waiting for get on one of them."

"um ok." sasuke then got on top of Articuno and all three flew away back to the training ground everyone else was in. As they were arriving at the training ground Sasuke then looked down to see all the pokemon that were there. It took a while for him to register but it didn't last. Sasuke then fainted on Articuno and fell of flying to the ground.

"SASUKE!?" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lounges for Sasuke. Rayquaza then came out of no where and caught sasuke on his head. The green dragon then flew down to the ground to lay the boy there. At the same time Sakura landed with Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno.

"what happened?!" Sakura was a little confused with what just happened.

"Well isn't it obvious Sakura the boy just fainted." Entei gave with a sly remark.

"Shut up! just bring him to me." Entei then jumped on top of Rayquaza's head and grabbed Sasuke be his mouth and dragged him down to Sakura. "you know you could be nicer."

"Why so he can hurt you again"

".......... Entei he's not Itachi" Sakura then lowered her head in remembrance of that day.

"........." Entei then just looked at her.

"...where an i?" Sasuke was now waking up.

**Chapter 4 at an end CH 5 soon**


	5. Chapter 5

HAHA i have been out for a while well thats because im lazy well heres another chapter

Declaimer: i do not own naruto or pokemon and kami knows i wish

* * *

"Sasuke your at one of the training grounds outside the village." You could tell that sakura was in a playful mood right now. "anyway these are all of my guardians." Sakura then pointed at all the pokemon that were behind her.

"wow thats incredible"

"... ok so lets have some fun" Sakura then clapped her hands together and looked towards Lugia and Ho-oh.

"Fun, what kind of fun are you talking about...?" Sasuke was then very confused.

"Lugia, Ho-oh come here please." The two gigantic birds then came flying towards them and landed.

"All aboard"

"....!? that thing can talk!?" Sasuke was started to get alittle dizzy now, he cant take to many things at once.

"yeah, most of them can talk but others can't. O.k come on get on Lugia." they both then got on the back of Sakura's Lugia. As Lugia took off he flied away from the village not to start an uproar. All the other flying pokemon came along too. Later on when the sun started to set Sakura was starting to get a little fussy."Hay sasuke how about we have a battle?"

"A battle? what do you mean." sasuke said with utter confusion of what she meant.

"A battle with my pokemon. Ho-oh come here." sakura then jumped off of Lugia when Ho-oh came into range and landed on its back. "ok a battle between pokemon means that they attack each other with special moves that we don't have, an example Ho-oh use Sacred Fire." Sasuke then watched as the giant red bird opened its mouth and huge balls of fire came out. "so thats all we have to do, each pokemon has its own moves due to the type it is, so lugia can use swift, recover, Astro wind, and hydro pump, ok then lets start." They then started, Lugia and Ho-oh then took flight coming in close to each other to tackle. "You better hold on tight Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out loud. The two birds then came into a collision and then another collision. As Ho-oh was held back sakura yelled for it to use swift, then yellow stars appeared from its mouth. The beam of stars then forcefully found its way to Lugia and hit it. Smoke then started to surround Sasuke and Lugia. "Lugia use Hydro Pump!" A hole then appeared in the mist of the smoke and a forced stream of water was heading its way toward Ho-oh. The attack then hit Ho-oh directly, it even hit sakura. When the attack ended sakura and Ho-oh were falling to the ground. Being that that was a water type move and Ho-oh is a fire type it was very effective.

Sasuke then started to freak out none of the other pokemon were going to her aid. Sakura then yelled out for Ho-oh to use recover. Sasuke then saw that the wounds on the red bird started to heal. The bird then flew down to sakura and caught her its back. The battle then went on. When the sun started to set the battle was finally about to end. All four were scratched up but that didn't stop sakura, she then told Ho-oh to use Sacred Fire. Sasuke then told Lugia to use astro wind and both attacks once again collided, due to the immense power they were both blown back but sakura quickly told Ho-oh to use swift and it hit the already injured Lugia. Lugia then crashed against the hard ground with sasuke in the middle of everything. "ow shit, shit, shit, Ho-oh get down there fast." Halfway down sakura jumped off and landed soundly on the ground. Ho-oh landed safely as well. "SASUKE WERE ARE YOU!" Sakura was now screaming from the top of her lungs.

"Im over here." Sasuke was waving his hand from the side of lugia so sakura could see him.

" o my god your both hurt realy badly, come on get over here" Sasuke then wobbled toward sakura. As he got to her they both got down to the ground were the grass was and sakura laid sasuke on her lap. "celebi come and use heal bell" From the crowd of pokemon in the sky celebi came flying threw. One the little creature made its way to them, it then used heal bell and healed sasuke and Ho-oh. "ok everyone i think its time that you should all rest." Sakura then took out the music box and all the pokemon turned into there charms. Now all that was left was sasuke and sakura. But after sakura put away the box she made a whistle that echoed through the forest. As they were alone in the forest Sasuke shut his eyes and try to rest from the battle they just had. Sakura was now looking at him with such gentle eyes while stroking her fingers through his hair. She then lowered her head and laid a small kiss on his forehead. "are you sure your ok."

"yes im fine" Sasuke was now saying with a blush on his face with the color of a tomato.

"Are you sure."

"yes im fine."

"good because tomorrow we have a big test with Kakashi and we have to be ready!" said sakura was a big smile on her face. After that it just stayed quiet until Suicune and Entei came out of the bushes. " come on sasuke get on they'll take us back to the training grounds." Sakura and sasuke then got up from the ground, got on the two pokemon and ridded back to the village. In a moments notice the four of them made it back. When they got there Sakura saw that everyone else was asleep. "Entei do you mind taking Sasuke home." Entei just nodded his head and went toward Sasuke who jumped on its back and left. As they left Sakura took out the music box again and put back the rest of the pokemon.

It took a while for Entei to get to Sasuke's house. Shortly after they made it and landed in front of his apartment.

"Entei may i ask a question?" Sasuke asked as Entei just nodded its head. "Why was Sakura being so nice to me today?"

"In Sakura's life their had been much grief that not many know of. Sometimes she controls her emotions and sometimes she doesn't. You could say she's bipolar or something. Whenever she in control she cant help but be mean because it hurts. But sometimes she goes a little to far with things so we stop her. Earlier we sent or maybe Raikou sent an electric shock to her chest to calm her down." Entei explained.

"So thats what that was about." Sasuke thought back at the meeting room inside the academy.

"Yes it was but when she loses control she can't help but either cry or find someone to play with. Like how she did today with you just now." Entei then turned around back into the direction the training ground was in. "All she needs is a little love from someone. The love we guardians give her is not enough, but we try to make her smile from the pain in her heart. .....I am taking my leave now." Towards the direction Entei was heading he then vanished into the night.

* * *

Sakura was now laying down on the grass all alone waiting for Entei to return to call it a day. But from a distance someone was watching her from the trees.

* * *

i know its short but i have school tomorrow and i will make extra long the next time. And i know your saying its the middle of august but sereously i start school tomorrow and i am so tiked off


End file.
